


Sleepover

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Reader Insert, Suggestive Themes, f/f - Freeform, the reader is a girl this time bc i needed this, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Some time just for you and your girlfriend.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> fem reader bc my gay ass needed this
> 
> also i was listening to sleepover by hayley kiyoko while writing this so that's where the title comes from
> 
> and i started school again, so writing won't come as easy
> 
> i do want to write an angsty soulmate au for oikawa though so i may do that soon but no promises

Slow, gentle kisses turned to a harder, deep one as Yukie tilted her head slightly to the side and opened her mouth to let her tongue poke out to swipe over your bottom lip, which you happily accepted.  
Her tongue went to meet yours in what seemed to be a playful dance, trying to provoke it to come out.

Your hands moved her hair back from her face before cupping her face. Her own hands sliding down your back to grip your hips. You shifted your body to where your thigh pressed into the apex of her legs and her thigh pressed into yours so when you began grinding, you both felt slight pleasure. Proven by the soft moans Yukie let out during the kiss, that was becoming more sloppy as you went on.

Pulling away, yours lip trailed small kisses down her chin to her throats where you continued to pepper kisses all over. Your hands had long since moved to grab at the helm of her shirt to pull it off.

Just as you had pulled her shirt over her chest, you were stopped.

By a loud growl.  
Coming from Yukie's stomach.

Unable to hold it in, you began laughing. Hard. So hard that you even snorted that which made Yukie burst into laughter as well.

There you two were on Yukie's bed, you straddling your girlfriend's thigh and clutching your stomach from laughing and Yukie pulling a pillow to her face to try, and failing, to quiet her laughter.

"Hungry?" You could make out a nod from the girl under the pillow.  
"Very."

You moved the pillow out of the way and pressed your forehead onto Yukie's.

"Do you want me to make food, or do you want to order takeout?" You gave Yukie a small kiss on her nose as he hummed.

"You know I love it when you make food, but I don't want to let you go."

"Yukie, that's gay."

The girl under you playfully slapped you. "[Name], we've been dating for 4 years."

You grinned. "I love you, Yukie!"

"Mmm, I don't know, man. That seems a little gay."  
It was your turn to playfully slap her, giggling as you did so.

"Alright, alright. I deserve that. But now let's get you some food. I don't want to lose my girlfriend due to starvation."

Yukie only gave you a kiss as a response.

 

 


End file.
